<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Next Step Forward by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315438">The Next Step Forward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, allies to lovers to husbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The path leading from their newly developed friendship to courting and, maybe in the future, marriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Next Step Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were at their daily tea time, sipping tea and coffee in a comfortable silence. Ferdinand eyed Hubert from behind his cup. Ever since he gave Hubert that coffee, and Hubert gave him the tea, their bond has grown stronger. Every day now consisted of meeting in the afternoon for tea and coffee, as well as the occasional lunch together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he was staring, Hubert’s single pale green eye met his and heat rose to Ferdinand’s face. The air felt heavier between them as the awkwardness settled in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ferdinand?” The man in question jumped. “Is there something on your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart raced, and his mind was trying to get rid of the blush that was only intensifying. Even though the cup was empty, Ferdinand kept it up to his lips. Hubert watched him intensely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he spoke. “Apologies, Hubert. Yes, there has been something on my mind, but it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with,” he explained, his voice calmer than he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert nodded, finishing his coffee. “I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hubert,” he began suddenly, “what do you think of our relationship?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” His eyes were wide. Ferdinand felt his flushed face grow warmer, if that was even possible. Tension once again filled the space between them. As the minutes passed, Hubert didn’t respond, still dumbfounded by Ferdinand’s question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand stood abruptly, teacup now on the table. “Well, I must be going! I have some paperwork to finish before evening. Farewell, Hubert!” He turned and left. Hubert stood to stop him, but the Prime Minister was already too far to catch. A frustrated sigh left the Imperial Minister as he picked up their cups to bring them back to the Dining Hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was now nighttime, the moon taking place of the sun’s warmth. Ferdinand was in his room, mulling over paperwork. His encounter was still weighing heavily on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He probably thinks me a fool for running. If I tell him how I really feel, then he’ll surely hate me or push me away!</span>
  </em>
  <span> A knock on his bedroom door broke that train of thought. He stood and walked to the door, taking a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please be Dorothea or anyone but-</span>
  </em>
  <span> When the door opened, it was a messenger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Prime Minister, but you have a message from the Imperial Minister,” she said, handing him the paper. He took it, excusing the messenger from his quarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A message from Hubert? I wonder what it could be…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Slipping his finger under the seal, Ferdinand opened the message, revealing a letter written in Hubert’s fine script. His eyes widened as he remembered something he told Hubert before: “The next time you wish to compliment me, put it in a letter.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It couldn’t be that…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To Ferdinand,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that it is late, but I have just found an answer to your question. About our relationship, I mean. That made me think back to how we made it to where we are today. We fought constantly when we were at the academy, whether it was over how you were inferior to Edelgard or how you would always speak your mind, even when it wasn’t needed. Then the war started, and everything became more chaotic than before. I believe that was when we started to understand each other better, ironically enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After the professor returned, a light that had faded came back to your eyes. Your relentless optimism you had in your youth was reawakened, and, though I never showed it, it made me happy to see you back to your old self.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then came the day you bought that Dagdan coffee for me. A blush that almost matched your hair covered your face, and I had to suppress a laugh. But I have no room to talk, for when I told you I bought those foreign tea leaves for you, I was also blushing. That day was one of the happiest I’ve ever had in my entire life. Not just because we had time to relax from the fighting, but because somebody besides the Emperor genuinely showed how much they value my presence in their life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So here’s my answer to your question, my dear Ferdinand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I believe our relationship as good friends can take the next step, if you are willing to take it with me. Meet me at our usual spot for tea and we can discuss it further.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hubert von Vestra</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand was a blushing mess, making sure to read over the message multiple times. Hubert felt the same? A smile rose to his face, one that almost hurt to keep up. After quickly getting ready to sleep, Ferdinand gave the message a once-over before passing out on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day went by as expected. Meeting with a foreign dignitary, discussing battle plans, checking the weapons and mounts, as well as other tasks. When the afternoon came, Ferdinand held his hand to his heart, willing it to calm its frantic beating. He had slipped Hubert’s letter from the night before into his inner breast pocket, directly above his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the garden near the Reception Hall came into view, Ferdinand took a deep breath. He walked up and saw that Hubert was already there, pouring a cup of tea for Ferdinand. A coffee mug sat on the opposite end of the table as the Imperial Minister took a seat, gesturing to the chair across from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Prime Minister sat down. He grabbed the teacup and smelled the tea, smiling as he realized it was his favorite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Ferdinand began awkwardly. His voice hung in the air as Hubert sipped his coffee. Once again, he took a deep breath, setting his teacup down. “You invited me here to discuss our relationship, yes? What is it that you wanted to talk about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert closed his eyes in thought. “You read my letter last night. So answer me this. Will you take that next step with me? Do you share my feelings, Ferdinand von Aegir?” Silence fell over them as the air grew heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand went through how they got to where they are now; from hating each other’s guts to possibly being in love. It’s like the stories Bernadetta and Edelgard read, where the two characters are almost polar opposites and end up getting together after learning to understand each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything happened all at once; Ferdinand stood abruptly, shaking the table from the force, and knelt beside Hubert, taking his hand in both of his. He was breathless, heart beating out of control as his amber eyes met Hubert’s uncovered pale green eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. Hubert von Vestra, may I…” His mind blanked for a moment. “May I court you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without realizing it, Ferdinand had turned his gaze to the grass below his feet, eyes squeezed tight. He was expecting a rejection, one that explained how foolish he was to think that this was actually happening. Instead a soft chuckle filled the tense space between them. Looking up, he saw Hubert laughing, covering his smirk with his free hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you may.” A weight lifted itself off of Ferdinand’s shoulders and chest, making him feel light. He rose to his feet, and Hubert followed. His hand slipped from between the two hands holding it and gingerly grabbed one, raising it to his lips and pressing a chaste kiss to his knuckles. “I’ll see you later, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ferdie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand laughed. “I shall also see you later, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hubie.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hubert blushed, releasing Ferdinand’s hand to cover his blushing face. The Prime Minister laughed again before kissing Hubert on the cheek and running off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was it. The final battle that would determine the fate of Fodlan. They would first fight Dimitri and the Kingdom army in the Tailtean Plains, then march on Fhirdiad, the capital city of Faerghus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week had passed in a flash and, before anyone knew it, there were only a few days remaining before the end. Hubert was sitting at his desk, mulling over paperwork regarding the Alliance’s joining with the Emperor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone knocked on his door, breaking his concentration. “Come in,” he called, gripping his pen in frustration. The person outside opened the door and approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hubie, you need to rest.” He knew that voice. With a sigh, Hubert looked up and turned to see his partner staring at him with a glare, hands on his hips. “If you’re sleep deprived, then you’ll stand no chance against the Kingdom and Church armies in the coming battle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he wouldn’t admit it aloud, Ferdinand looked cute when he was angry, cheeks dusted red and his hips pointed slightly to his left. Their eyes met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’ll head to bed once I’m done with these last reports,” he replied, scribbling his signature on one of the documents, neatly laying it on top of the growing stack beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head. “Hubert.” He was now behind him, hands on his partner’s shoulders. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Come, leave those reports for the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ferdinand, please. I can finish these and get some rest. You don’t need to worry about me.” That didn’t sit well with Ferdinand. Using gentle strength, he grabbed Hubert’s chin and forced him to turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I don’t have to worry, but I worry because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>care about you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This isn’t about you simply not being battle-ready. Your workaholic habits have made me worry for years because it’s only going to get worse if you don’t take proper care of yourself. So leave the reports on the desk and finish them tomorrow.” He pulled Hubert into a brief kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert’s eyes were wide; they both acknowledged what they felt for each other as love, yet neither of them had actually said the words out loud. It made Hubert’s heart flutter, and he reflected that by kissing back. Before it could go further, Ferdinand pulled back. “Just to make sure you don’t wake up in the middle of the night to keep working, I’m going to stay with you for the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made him blush. This was the first time they would sleep in the same bed since they began their courtship. Hubert could only stare at Ferdinand as he set to make the room as comfortable as possible. As he went around, he realized that he didn’t have any of his clothes to change into. Hubert chuckled as he pulled out a shirt and sleep pants, handing them to Ferdinand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can borrow them for the night.” Ferdinand nodded, hugging the clothes close. They smelled like coffee, and it was oddly comforting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were finished getting ready, Hubert crawled under his comforter, holding it up so his partner could join him. They easily found a comfortable position and settled in, staring into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fell over them, filling the air with unspoken words. It was nice, being able to lay next to your beloved and just bask in their presence. A warmth spread through Hubert’s chest as a thought came to mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What will happen next? Once the war ends, where will that leave us? Will we part ways or continue working for Lady Edelgard? Will we even survive this coming battle?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The thought of them being together, more than they already are, came to mind, and Hubert made a vow to himself to secure that vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me something,” he said suddenly. Ferdinand’s eyes had closed from drowsiness, but they shot open when Hubert spoke. “Promise me that you’ll survive this war. That we’ll be together when Fodlan is at peace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. But what brought this on?” Hubert didn’t answer; he pressed his lips to Ferdinand’s, catching him off-guard. They melted into each other, hands touching where they could, tracing every curve of the other’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When their lips parted, Hubert leaned his forehead onto Ferdinand’s. “I want to stand by you long after this conflict is over. And I also…” He trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s wrong with you? Just tell him what you want!</span>
  </em>
  <span> His mind screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want us to live so that I can propose to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand gasped. He hadn’t expected that confession. Tears came to his eyes as his hands covered his mouth. A smile hid behind his hands, but he wanted to hide the fact that he was an ugly crier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ferdie?” That tender voice, those eyes that showed unyielding love… Ferdinand wrapped his arms around Hubert’s waist, burying his face in Hubert’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.” He felt Hubert return the hug, albeit awkwardly, and his smile grew. “But I can’t guarantee that you’ll be the one to propose,” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter sounded from Hubert. “Are you sure about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows. As long as one of us proposes, I think we’ll be set for life.” Ferdinand closed his eyes, already asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert laughed again. “Thank you for taking that next step with me, Ferdinand.” The image of a velvet box resting on his dresser was the last thing he saw before being lulled into a deep sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>